What Could Have Been
by drizzletomyhurricane
Summary: Re-imagining of plot descriptions for season 4 of Degrassi Next Class. Just some alternative plot ideas.


**4x01: #OldHistory**

TRISTAN returns to school and has trouble adjusting. Miles, still feeling guilty over cheating, spends all of his time hovering over him. This angers Tristan, who says he doesn't need a "babysitter." After their fight, he witnesses Lola comforting Miles in the hall, which upsets Tristan.

MAYA struggles to deal with everyone knowing about her suicide attempt. She starts group therapy and unexpectedly runs into Saad, who is dealing with PTSD from the war in Syria.

FRANKIE attempts to "win" her breakup with Jonah by going on a date with a new guy from Teendr, but it backfires when the guy just wants sex. She feels humiliated and vows to take a break from boys this semester.

 **4x02: #NetflixAndChill**

SHAY feels insecure when Tiny says he wants to "take their relationship to the next level." She says she's not ready for sex, but agrees to try third base. Afterwards, she realizes she didn't enjoy it at all. She feels confused and questions if something is wrong with her.

YAEL becomes closed off towards Hunter when he questions why they wears their wig. Later at home when they're alone, they take the wig off and we see that they've pulled the majority of her hair out, though most of it has grown back. When her mom suggests they aren't "girly" enough, they starts to pluck her hair again.

GOLDI is offended when Zig suggests she can't be both a Muslim and a feminist. She starts to question her beliefs, which angers her parents.

 **4x03: #CalledOut**

MILES and Tristan can't stop fighting. Tristan realizes he's still angry at Miles for cheating and makes a biphobic comment towards him. Zoe overhears and reprimands Tristan for it, giving Miles a lot to think about.

LOLA realizes she isn't over Miles. She avoids going over to Frankie's, but is running out of excuses to tell her. An anonymous viewer keeps posting harassing comments on her abortion video.

SAAD continues to get closer to Maya. Her mom dissaproves when Maya invites him over to dinner. Saad worries that it's because of his religion, leading Maya to question if her mom is islamophobic.

 **4x04: #MyWorstFear**

ESME can't stop having nightmares about finding Maya on the roof. She feels like she can't talk to Zig about it and that all he cares about is sex.

TINY realizes his test scores might not be high enough for him to get into CalTech. On top of that, Shay is becoming increasingly distant from him and he can't figure out why.

HUNTER becomes worried when he notices Yael is missing some of their eyelashes. They tells him it was an accident, but he doesn't believe them and presses them to tell him what's really going on.

 **4x05: #KillMeNow**

MILES is still angry at Tristan's biphobic comments towards him. He tries to hang out with Lola again, but she says it's too hard "after what happened last semester." Tristan learns to recognize his own biphobia.

SHAY can't stop obsessing over why she didn't enjoy being sexual with Tiny. She questions if she could be gay, but while researching sexuality she discovers the term "asexual."

GRACE struggles with whether or not to apply to college. She feels left out watching all of her friends plan for their futures and starts obsessing over death, which worries Maya.

 **4x06: #FOMO**

FRANKIE feels increasingly lonely and starts ditching lunch to record songs with Maya instead. Ms. Grell becomes concerned when she notices that Frankie hasn't been eating lately.

ESME runs away from home after having a big fight with her dad about her mom's death. She tries to stay with Zig, but he tells her to just go home. This leads her to wonder if her boyfriend even knows her at all.

MILES breaks up with Tristan and tries to rekindle his relationship with Lola. Lola still likes him, but is worried that Frankie would disapprove. They agree to keep their relationship a secret for awhile.

 **4x07: #KeepItFriendship**

YAEL becomes increasingly more upset at their mom's attempts to make them more feminine. They continue to pluck their hair to cope. When Lola notices and confronts them about it, Yael confesses that they don't really feel like a girl or a boy. Yael struggles to come out to Hunter.

FRANKIE hasn't been eating regular meals for weeks now, which worries Shay and Lola. Concerned for their friend's safety, they turn to Mrs. Hollingsworth for help. Frankie feels betrayed.

SAAD confesses his feelings to Maya, but she isn't sure she's mentally stable enough for a new relationship right now.

 **4x08: #FaceTheFacts**

FRANKIE is hospitalized for her eating disorder, forcing her to deal with issues she's kept bottled up for years. When her dad visits her, she can't help but feel conflicted.

ZIG realizes he has not been there for Esme. He worries about what's going to happen when he turns 18 and is no longer in group home. He and Esme devise a plan to run away together.

SHAY worries that Tiny will break up with her for being asexual. She tells him that she still loves him and enjoys spending time with him, but doesn't feel the same sexual attraction he does. Tiny is hurt at first, but tries to understand.

 **4x09: #Shook**

LOLA is nervous to have sex with Miles again after getting pregnant last semester. She confides her fears in Miles and the two finally discuss the abortion. Miles apologizes again for not being there for her and says he wishes he could take back all the bad he's done. Frankie overhears their conversation and is furious that they've been secretly hooking up.

ZOE finally meets her father. She's nervous to tell him that she's gay, fearing that he'll be homophobic just like her mom. However, he accepts Zoe for who she is.

WINSTON is excited that he got into a top college, but questions it when his classmates imply he only got in because he's not white.

 **4x10: #ALittlePartyNeverKilledNobody**

MILES hosts a graduation party. He and Lola have a wild night of passion together, but realize they're running out of time with him leaving for college. Frankie struggles to accept their relationship.

ZIG realizes that running away with Esme is a bad idea, but she's dead set on leaving town. He skips graduation to track her down and has to get the police involved. Esme finally returns, but checks into a psychiatric hospital.

MAYA works with Zoe on a senior slideshow, leading them to discuss everything that's happened between them over the years. Zoe apologizes for hooking up with Zig last year and Maya forgives her, ending the school year as friends.


End file.
